Dragonreaver Clan
Clan Leadership Chieftan: Ther'kha, the Wyrmreaver Overlord/Co-Chieftan: Lok'tarosh, the Skybreaker High Shaman: Sakiri Flamefist Elite-Guard: Ral'kar Blackwolf, Skorak Rockcrush, Zakirsh Dragonfriend Ranks: Shaman, Scout(Hunter/Rogue), Naturalist(Druid), Centurion(Warrior), Spell-Weaver(Warlocks and Mages), Grunt(Meat-Shields) History and Rank Structure The Dragonreaver is a relatively new clan to pop up in the Horde, but it has quickly gained momentum History When High-Conqueror Ther'kha Wyrmreaver of the Dragonmaw Clan met with his oldest friend Lok'tarosh thirty years after they had last parted, they saw that the world and the Horde along with it was changed, perhaps irrevocably. After long years of war and conquest, the old clan system had fallen apart. Many once mighty clans were torn asunder, and many orcs in the Horde viewed themselves as only part of the Horde. The mighty clans were but a memory, a part of a long gone era. Where once there had been dozens of clans, now only a few remained, most prominent amongst these being the Frostwolf, Warsong, Shattered Hand. The Bleeding Hollow, Thunderlord, Dragonmaw and dozens more were but a pale shadow of their former selves, if they existed at all. Many of their former members were dissolved into the greater union of the Horde, others into the prominent clans. Indeed, many clans were simply wiped out, any traditions carried by a precious few. It was in this climate that Lok'tarosh and Ther'kha embarked on a new course for themselves, and hopefully, for the Horde. They reformed the Dragonmaw, renaming it the Dragonreaver Clan, and recruited orcs from all over Kalimdor. Indeed, many of the new clan had never been part of the Dragonmaw, and some were not even orcs, but all who came had one thing in common. They all listened to their Chieftain, Ther'kha, their Overlord, Lok'tarosh, and they all wanted to reforge the strength of old, and make the Alliance and Horde alike both fear and respect the name Dragonreaver. Rank Structure At the core of the Dragonreaver Clan is the trinity of the Chieftain, the High-Shaman and the Overlord. The Chieftain has authority over the clan, the High-Shaman is his closet advisor, with the power to belay the orders the Chieftan gives, should he or she so choose. The Overlord drills the troops and is second only to the Chieftain in military matters, but below the High-Shaman in rank. The Elite-Guard hold a more unique role, serving as both bodyguards to the Chieftain, High-Shaman, and Overlord, but also as shock troops in the arsenal of the Clan. The Head of the Elite Guard is also head of security of the village, assigning patrols and the like. Below that, the ranks in the Clan are roughly equal, though a grunt is slightly lower than the others, and the Shaman and Naturalists are slightly higher. Clan Grounds The Dragonreaver Clan is currently based in Sun Rock Retreat, after their old home of Malaka'Jin was burned to the ground by Goblins and the Grimtotem Clan in response to raids upon the two resepectfully. Currently the clan meets on a regular basis at that point, and it's a rare day to not find anyone in the clan at Sun Rock at some point during the day. Clan Relations The Dragonreaver Clan have made a few allies and foes in recent months. Tears of Draenor New Horde Joining the Clan 1. Don't be an Undead or a Blood Elf. If you are, you need not apply. 2. Any of the Kalimdorian Horde (Orcs, Trolls, Tauren) who prove themselves worthy of the name Dragonreaver by way of trial and swears their allegiance to the Chieftain, the High-Shaman, and the Overlord will be inducted as a member of the Dragonreaver Clan.